


a thousand times again (for you)

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [57]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Queer Themes, Queer Youth, for now.... TOG2 when
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: A kid approaches the squad while they are at a café, and asks a question.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: OTP Drabble Project [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	a thousand times again (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> God this movie was just so perfect... big damn romantic speech and a canon queer couple immune to the BYG trope? Sign me the fuck UP!!
> 
> Title is from "Rise Up" by Andra Day.

"Hi, I'm so sorry for interrupting, um," the kid's eyes flick over the café table, where Andy's clicked the tablet's power button and Nile's closed the file folder, "whatever you're doing, I was just wondering..."

The kid can't stop staring at where Nicky's thumb traces patterns over the back of Joe's hand, fingers laced together.

"Yes?" Nicky says, not unkindly.

"How long have you been together?" the kid asks, an envious undertone to his flushed mumbling. Nile blinks as she realizes the reason for the intrusion.

Joe gives Nicky the Look, dark liquid eyes turning inexpressibly soft. "Lifetimes," he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
